Computing systems can control device(s) using a device driver (“driver”). The device driver can serve as an interface for device(s) system resources, such as CPU registers, system memory registers, etc. Device drivers can execute in a privileged mode (e.g., kernel mode). In kernel mode, a driver has greater access to system resources than code executing in a non-privileged mode (e.g., user mode). A defective or malicious driver can compromise integrity of the computing system, leading to crashes or data corruption.